Cole or Jason Decide
by I luv Cole
Summary: Phoebe comes to term in aving to choose Jason or Cole. Please R and R
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is my first fic so please be nice  
  
Summary: Piper has had the baby, Cole is not dead and is trying to win Phoebe back even though she is now with Jason. And Paige is still trying to get over Nate.  
  
The bay mirror  
  
"Ellise I know im not a reporter but this is a great story" Phoebe handed Ellise some photo's and she looked at them." "Elise she's right this is major news" Ellise put the photo's down and sighed "Ok you got the job" "Thank you you won't regret it I promise" Ellise got up and walked out. Phoebe smiled and turned to Jason. "Yes! I can't belive I got it" She laughed and Jason and her kissed.  
  
"Told you you will get it" they hug. "How about a nice romantic dinner the two of us Miss Halliwell?" Phoebe looked at Jason with a smile and said "I would be delighted Mr. Dean" They kissed again and walked out the office.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Cole walked in home and looked in his mirror. "I'm never gonna give up on us Phoebs no matter what it takes." "And we can help you with that Mr. Turner." Two men appeared wearing black and look like they just been to there own funeral.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" They picked up a photo of him and Phoebe and replied "Well what you want of course." Cole gave an evil smirk. "And what would that be i suppose?" They laughed and put the photo down and walked around. "Nice place you got here" Cole asked again "And what would that be" He shouted losing his temper. "Phoebe off course" They smiled. 'This might work' Cole thought.  
  
Phoebe walked through the front door of the manor. She walks in and spots Piper. "Hey Piper what's up?" Piper took a sip of her coffee and answered. "Nothing much passed another inspection today" Phoebe smiled "I told you you would. Where's Paige" Piper sighed and put her cup in the sink. "Upstairs moaning over Nate" Phoebe's expression changed "She's not still moaning bout that two timing wannabe is she?" Piper gave a little laugh yeah that jerk really messed her up." Phoebe turned around and headed out "What? Where are you going?" "Well someone needs to talk some sense into her If i was like that I would still be married to Cole.  
  
Cole's penthouse  
  
"Wait are you telling me that if I do something for you you will help me win Phoebe back" Cole asked "With a little bit of mag" Cole cut him of " No im not gonna use any magic to win Phoebe back it's not right I won't do it" He turned around "Fine suit yourself" They disappeared "I will win her back the mortal way no matter what it takes."  
  
Back at the manor  
  
"Paige you have to get over this lying jerk he is no good" Phoebe sat on Paige's bed whilst Paige was lying down "I know it's just I thought he was the one, I thought we had something but it was all lies. Lies and more lies." She covered her face with her pillow. "Paige I know how it feels I've been there and cause I got over Cole I found Jason and which means I can have a normal relationship." Paige took the pillow away. "Until you have to tell him you're a witch" Phoebe gave a smile "But I know he will understand I just know. And that's why I plan on telling him tonight when we go out to dinner." Paige got up "What? What if it doesn't go well he could expose you and us and" Phoebe got up and started to walk out then turned "Paige I know what im doing"  
  
Dinner with Jason and Phoebe  
  
They are laughing "Phoebe I feel like I can tell you anything" Phoebe smiled and nodded "That's why I have to tell you something" Jason stopped laughing "What isit?" Phoebe took a big breath and said "Jason- Im a witch"  
  
Well what do you think is it good? If you have any ideas please tell. 


	2. Jason knows

+  
Hey guys sorry I took so long but here is my second chapter enjoy. And thanks to all those who replied  
  
"What? Are you talking about" Jason asked a bit confused. "You know how always have those family emergences well im a witch" Jason just sat there laughing "Sure you wear a pointy hat and fly around on broomsticks." Phoebe gave a guilty look. "Jason you remember the nymphs well Paige got turned into those by magic." Jason stopped laughing. He got up and started walking back. "Jason its still me" Phoebe's heart sank. "Stay away from me whatever you are" Phoebe watched him run off with tears in her eyes  
  
Penthouse  
  
Cole got out of bed and looked at himself. "Pull yourself together Cole. (Looks at himself) Im starting a new leaf and first I'll give myself a shave" He looked in the mirror and there was someone standing behind him. "I told you I want nothing to do with you!" The avatar just sighed. "Cole understand we can help you win Pho-" Cole cut him off. He turned around and said "You wanna help? Well get lost and let me sort my life out im not using magic anymore im gonna turn good and I'll prove it to everyone no matter what."  
  
Manor  
  
Phoebe walked in with her hair scruffy. Piper saw her "Im guessing Jason never took it to well" Phoebe gave a little smile "How did you guess?" Piper smiled too "The look on your face. Reminds me of the time I told Dan I was a witch." Phoebe looked down "Phoebe im not saying that you would end up like me and Dan I mean think about Prue and Andy" Phoebe gave her a look "Piper im just worried Jason exposing" "Do you really think he would expose us" Phoebe smiled again "No!"  
  
Bay mirror  
  
Elise see's Jason "Where have you been and where's Phoebe?" Jason looked up "You have no idea!"  
  
Sorry I know that was short and crap but my aunt just died so I can't concentrate but please if you have any idea's please tell because I can't seem to function. 


	3. What now?

Ok here's the next part.  
  
Please give thewitchlotje credit as well for helping me with the idea. Thank you witchlotje  
  
The next morning Phoebe just rushed out and decide to walk to work. She was running and she bumped into someone. Guess who?  
  
"Cole?" He looked at her and knew something was wrong. "Phoebes what's wrong?" The next thing they knew they where hugging. Then following a kiss. "Wow that was urm-" Cole said confused "Yeah that was" Phoebe looked at him. "Don't know where that came from" Phoebe looked down as thought she was going to cry. "It was sure great" They kissed again. "I love you Cole" Phoebe smiled "I love you-" Phoebe woke with a start. She was breathing heavily. "Hope that weren't a vision"  
  
Penthouse  
  
Cole woke up. With the exact same dream as Phoebe. "I hope that comes true" He got out of his huge lonely bed and walked over to the kitchen and got some water. "Why cant I get you out my head?" Cole said to himself "I know cause I love her" He just went back to his bed and lied there. "That's it today im doing the right thing"  
  
Bay mirror  
  
Phoebe walks in and spots Jason. She walks over to him. "Jason we need to talk." Jason nodded his head and walked in his office. "Wsup?" Phoebe looked down! "Jason I need to know my secret is safe with you. If it gets let out" Jason smiled "Don't worry I wont spread the word. But phoebe we can't date each other anymore. Im sorry." He frowned "So am I" Phoebe walked out with a few tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Manor  
  
"Hey Leo" Leo looked worried. "What's up?" Leo looked up "The Elders just found out that a powerful demon named Frax has been unleashed." "Unleashed?" Leo nodded. "Can end the world." "What's new?" Said Paige coming in. "Hey. You ok?" Piper asked "Being ok wouldn't matter soon if ya don't figure away to vanquish Frax" Leo said angrily. "Ok I will do that stop dressing you will get wrinkles"  
  
Work  
  
Phoebe was in her office thinking. Not about Jason. But Cole. She sighed and thought about the good times they had. She laughed. She picked up the phone and started ringing his cell phone. "Wait what am I doing?" She slammed the phone down. She turned around to see Cole standing there. "Hey" He said anxiously. "Er hey what brings you here?" He hesitated for a minute "Divorce papers" He just about got the words out his mouth. Phoebe had very mixed feelings. "Er wow you got them that quick!" Cole nodded "Guess so" Phoebe grabbed a pen. "Have you got them with you?" Cole answered back "No we have to go there." Phoebe said "Sure when?" Cole couldn't bring the words out his mouth "Tonight" "Ok then" Phoebe's heart sank. "Tonight at 7:00?" Cole asked "Tonight at 7:00 it is"  
  
Is that it? Find out in the next chapter 


	4. Love again or not

Here is the next chap. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
"So tonight at 7:00?" Cole asked hoping Phoebe would cancel it to give him a bit more time to try something. "Tonight at seven it is." Cole knew he was giving up his hopes to much.  
  
Next night  
  
Cole sat on the chair in the court room. Phoebe ran in. "Sorry im late got court up in traffic!" She took a seat. Through the entire hour they spent there they just kept looking at each other both feeling love. It then came to the last paper. Just as they where about to sign the phone went. The judge got up "I am terribly sorry my wife's sister just died I have to go home I'll send someone else in-" Phoebe butted in "Oh no that's all right go home we can wait" Cole was surprised at this. A few minutes later the judge left. "So what should we do now?" Phoebe asked. "How bout go to the penthouse for some drinks!" Phoebe smiled "Sure"  
  
Penthouse  
  
Phoebe and Cole where laughing. "So he did it" Phoebe laughed " No! Really?" "Yep" Phoebe and cole laughed again "I should be going" Cole stopped laughing "What stay!" Cole got up as well "I can't got work tommorow" Cole looked at her. "Common" They both laughed then suddenly kissed. The kiss got deeper and deeper till they where so drawn in it they where almost paralysed. It grew so deep they couldn't think leading them to the bedroom.  
  
Sorry its short make it up too ya on the next chap 


	5. The kidnap

The next day Phoebe woke up. She felt warm and loved in Cole's arms. She carefully escaped from his arms trying not to wake him. She Put her clothes on and made her way to work. Later on Cole woke up wondering where Phoebe was. Well he didn't really expect her to be there.  
  
At the bay mirror  
  
Phoebe could not work all day. She was too bust thinking about Cole that she had forgot she would help Piper and Paige look up Frax the demon. "Ahh its not like he is gonna attack any time soon" She got up and left decided to go home. Shewalked out in the car park and got to her car. She got the key out but dropped it. She bent down to get it. "Allow me" She turns to see a big demon there. "Oo oh. Who are you?" The demon just laughed "Im surprised you haven't heard of me" It then got to Phoebe who he really was. "Frax" She tried to run but he grabbed her and shimmered her somewhere.  
  
Manor  
  
"Wow this Frax guy is pretty tuff." Piper said as she slammed the book. She turned to Paige who was to busy looking out the window. "You ok?" Piper asked "Yeah!" Piper smiled "Don't worry Paige you will find another" Paige smiled and nodded. Leo orbed in. He looked worried. "Guys we have trouble. Frax is planning to kidnap one of you" Piper sighed "What's new? Ok I'll call Phoebe" Leo stopped her "I have a quicker way. He tries to sense her. "What's wrong?" Leo gave a worried look. "I can't sense her." Piper and Paige got up "Leo what do you mean you can't sense her?" Paige asked getting very worried "I cant sense her any where" Piper almost shouted. "Leo where is Phoebe?" Leo looked at her.  
  
An hour later  
  
"What are we going to do?" Piper asked. "Maybe we should ring Cole and-" Before she had a chance to finish Piper butted in "Let's go"  
  
Penthouse  
  
"Phoebe's been what?" Cole asked not knowing what to say "And you gotta help us get her back and kill Frax.  
  
Sorry for it being short again but I have been quite busy. Thanks for the reviews 


	6. Awakened

Hey guys Tina (I luv Cole) will not be doing the story anymore so it's me (Nikki) and Chloe. P.s. If you are members of the prophecy you might of have read the story already.  
  
Right spell is done!" Piper shouted as everyone gathered towards her. " Good now all we need is the potion!" Leo said. "One gooey ass kicking potion ready!" Paige smiled walking in the room holding up a slimy little glass. "Does anyone know where to find Jerk-a-Frax!" Cole asked "Well we was hoping you could!" Paige asked.  
  
"How!" Cole asked again. They looked at him and smiled.  
  
The bay mirror  
  
Mean while at the bay mirror "And then she left!" Jason was talking to some news reporters. "Mr. Dean have you any proof!" Jason turned and smiled "Yes I have it and I can prove Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, and Piper Halliwell Wyatt are indeed witches!" He smiled as all the reporters started whispering.  
  
Leo, Piper, Paige and Cole orbed/Shimmered to the underground. They quickly ducked behinds some boulders as two demons walked by.  
  
"Great now where here where the hell is Phoeb-?" "Oh my god look!"  
  
They turn to see Phoebe lying there on a big bed made out of rock.  
  
"What do we do?" Cole turned to Paige and said "We wait!"  
  
They waited till all the demons guarding her left and they ran to her.  
  
"Oh my god is she...dead!" Leo looked at her and put his hand over her chest trying to heal her. "Leo why isn't it working?" Cole shouted "Leo please tell me she's all right!" Piper started crying "She's not dead but shes erm!" Leo struggled to say this "She's" "Leo she's what?" Paige screamed. "She's in a deep coma!"  
  
No Leo you heal her now!" Piper screamed "Im sorry I can't" It was Cole's turn to get angry "No! You can't heal the dead" They heard voices "Someone's coming quick!" They turned to Paige "Im orbing Phoebe home!" They all agreed and went home.  
  
The manor  
  
"What do we do know?" Leo asked "We are gonna make sure Phoebe snaps out of this coma!" Cole said aloud. "Well where gonna have to protect Phoebe cause when they find out she's gone the first place they will look is here!" Paige nodded "Your right Cole shimmer Phoebe upstairs and stay with her till we get you!" Cole just nodded and shimmered her up.  
  
"Paige orb the book down here now!" Piper demanded. "Book" The book vanished from the attic into Paige's arm. She handed it to Piper.  
  
Phoebe's room  
  
"this is all my fault and im going to make it up to you!" Cole was talking to Phoebe. "I promise im going to do all I can to save you even if it means dieing I love you and I can't live without you but I rather it be me than you. But always remember I love you and always will." Tears almost welled up in his eyes. He heard him being called downstairs. "I'll be back!"  
  
Downstairs  
  
"What was up?" "Piper found some-" A demon shimmered in "Where is she?" "Where not telling!" The demon smiled "Fine" He ran out the manor in the front and levitated up to Phoebe's room "Oh my god!" "Someone will see Cole do something!" Cole lifted his arm and the demon burnt. They all looked around "Were so lucky no one saw us!" They walked back in side. How little did they know that behind the bush was a camera crew with camera's taping the whole thing. "we could make good money out of this!" The taper said. They all smiled.  
  
"I can't belive demons can be that irresponsible are they trying to get them selves exposed?" Paige asked. Piper stayed silent. "Piper are you ok?" Piper shook her head "This just seems like de ja vu I feel like it's happened to me before in another lifetime or something!" Paige looked confused "What are you talking about?" The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Leo picked it up "Oh hey Darryl. Wait slow down what? Oh my god I'll call you back. "Whats up did he see a ghost?" Cole joked "No worst put good morning SanFransico on!" They switched the t.v on. "Oh no not again!" Cole said  
  
"Oh no it id de ja vu!" "We have been exposed. But guys your acting like it's happened before!" They all turned to her "It's because it has that's what got Prue killed." Paige looked away "Oh!" Cole said "Im going to go check on Phoebe!"  
  
Piper replied "Ok. Leo go talk to the elders!" Leo asked "What should I say?"  
  
"I don't know just TRY SOMETHING"  
  
Phoebe's room  
  
"God Phoeb's we could really use you right now. We have all been exposed the whole world-" He heard shouting outside. He looked to see millions of people outside. Reporters and everyone. "Oh great this is just what we need right now!"  
  
But what he didn't know was that Phoebe could hear him. [Don't worry Cole we can get through this when I recover will sort this demon out and us. Cause you know I love you too] "I really miss you Phoebe please don't leave us" [Now Cole I love you my sisters and Leo I won't leave Cole I love you. The awakening spell use the awakening spell] "If only there was some sort of awakening spell" Cole sighed and walked downstairs. [No Cole wait there is Cole help!!!!] "There has got to be something in this book!" Piper said as flipping through the book trying to ignore the loudness outside. "Wait a minute Piper what was that spell Phoebe and Prue used when you where ill?" Piper replied "What the... Awakening spell!" Piper smiled "Leo you're a genius" Paige butted in "Any consequences?" Paige asked  
  
"Screw the damn consequences do it!"  
  
Phoebe's room  
  
"Troubles blood, with sleeps unease, Remove the cause of this disease Take sleep eternal never more and shift the unearthly spawn, To this puppet who non shall mourn." Nothing happens "Piper it's not working. But all of a sudden Phoebe wakes with a start. She starts breathing aloud "Are you ok sweety?" Paige asked.  
  
"Never better!"  
  
After everyone left Phoebe's room it was just Phoebe and Cole. "So erm Cole did you mean what you said that you would rather it be you than me!" Cole opened his mouth  
  
"How er how did you know?" Cole just glanced around "I tuned in a few times."  
  
Phoebe started walking down "Cole I love you too!" She just turned and walked downstairs. Cole smiled.  
  
"What do we do now?" Paige asked "Im going work gonna find out who did this!" Piper said aloud "Er Phoebe where sort of exposed "You are sort of exposed" She headed for the back way "I'll keep you informed"  
  
Bay mirror  
  
"Phoebe my office now!" Elise shouted "Yeah?" "You do know your sisters are witches?" Phoebe smiled "Nope not really!" And your ex husband is apparently a demon who is 117!" Phoebe laughed "Jason also says your one too!" Phoebe stopped laughing "What does that idiot know.!" Phoebe walked out.  
  
Jason's Office  
  
Phoebe bursts in "Your twisted attempt back fired Jason!" Jason smiled "Enjoying life exposed?" Phoebe smiled as well "No you only exposed my sisters not me and since you can't prove it no one will belive you so it's over!" Jason stopped smiling.  
  
"You walk out that door your fired!" Phoebe headed for the door.  
  
"Elise is the only one that can fire me!" And walked out.  
  
"Right I have the frax spell. And Leo are the Elders even doing anything?" Leo looked at Piper and answered "Haven't you noticed its all quiet look out the window every ones gone!" He was right everyone was gone. "Everyone has forgotten everything including Jason!" Phoebe looked up "Wait that means me and Jason are still dating" Phoebe looked at Cole then looked back "Pass the phone this guy is so dumped!" Cole thought yes this might be his chance. "Ok how bout Frax where the hell will he be!" Cole asked "Im here!" Frax appeared in front of them "This will be fun!"  
  
One more chapter guys. Hope you liked this long chapter. 


	7. The end!

Here is the last chapter.  
  
Last chapter  
  
"Im here!" Frax announced as he gave them all a evil smile "What's a matter didn't expect me so soon!" He stared at Phoebe "I see your still alive!" Cole stood up and walked over to Phoebe's side "Leave her alone!" Frax laughed bitterly. "Why Balthazor I thought you where vanquished after the girls found out you where the source. But anyway since you don't want it it's now mine!" He laughed louder. Cole decided he would make the first move "Screw you!" Frax stopped laughing. Cole threw him back using a fireball the size of almost a car. Frax got up and threw an energy ball back "Energy ball!" Paige shouted as the energy ball came to her. She threw it back at Frax but he deflected it back at her. She fell on the floor but Leo ran to heal her. Frax then got another ball and went to shoot Leo with it but Leo orbed out then in again and managed to heal Paige. Then it was Pipers turn to fight "Ok say good bye!" Piper went to blow him up but it barely scratched him. He threw her against the wall "Take that witch!" Piper slowly got up holding her head. Phoebe kicked him and knocked him down. But he grabbed her leg and bought her down with him. "Phoebe!" Cole ran and helped her up. Cole used telekinesis to throw Frax back on the ground as he tried to get up. Frax got up and Paige threw the crystals around him as they threw the potion as well. There was one crystal missing but Cole quickly put it in the circle. They repeated the spell but it didn't work Frax managed to get out the circle. The girls started chanting another spell "The power of three will set us free, the power of three would set us free.!" Just before he was vanquished he threw a energy ball at Cole and he flew through the wall. Frax was gone and they all ran over to Cole. That was strange he weren't healing. Leo tried "Leo WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" Leo looked at her he looked sad and as thought his best friend just died. "Leo what is it?" Paige asked. "Im so sorry. Cole is dead!" Phoebe looked at him then at Cole. And started crying.  
  
~The end~  
  
What ya think? If you want to find out what happens read mine and Chloe's sequel. Name will be posted in this thread later. But now tell us what you think. I know I said it would be a long chapter but im quite busy with school. Sorry! 


End file.
